


出差

by Yeeyara



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyara/pseuds/Yeeyara





	出差

出差

 

“不许吃太多冰淇淋，奶茶今天也不能再点了！”

“知道啦。”

“给我安安份份呆着，不许又上蹿下跳！”

“我只是想打扫房间而已……”

“不准，”金道英系好领带，“厨房的汤记得喝。”

“太油了……我不喜欢。”李泰容脸皱成一团，“会想吐。”

“给你备了山楂和西梅，”金道英把李泰容按回床上，“再回去睡会，你今天也不用去学校吧？”

他看了看手表，时间不多了，他再不出门要赶不上了。“乖乖在家里呆着，你上次才摔过一次，可别再吓我了。”

“你好啰嗦！我自己会注意的！快走吧金医生！”

金道英脑子转不过来一时间不知道还该嘱咐什么：“我开完会就回来，不要太想我。”

“才不会想提前变成唠叨大叔的人。”

“才不是跟你说的。我在跟我儿子说话。”

“哦。儿子说他不会想你的。安心去吧喔吉桑。”

金道英咬牙切齿愤然出门。想想又回头吼了一句：“门窗记得都关好！”

他和李泰容结婚已经有半年多了，在他们一起度过的第二次发情期的时候，李泰容就荣幸中奖了。现在有一个5个多月大的小宝宝。工作暂时转了行政，一个星期去一次学校就好，但这个人总是闲不下来，4个月左右还想着继续练舞，失去平衡摔过一次，所幸没多大碍。

他这次需要跟着团队去首都开一个医学研讨会，要去3天2夜，心里一万个放心不下。想了想，又嘱咐金妈隔天过去看看李泰容。

他们的团队在机场集合，这回是他的恩师牵头的研讨会，同门师兄弟都去，他远远就看到李马克坐在汇合地，身上还挂着一个来送机的人。

金道英挺意外的，这个人他好几年没见到了，李马克还真把他找回来了。

一行人马上安检，送机人员不能跟随，那人缠了半天，李马克当众亲了他一下他才放人离开。

金道英在那头等着李马克过安检，和他交换了一个信息量巨大的眼神。

“找回来啦。”

“嗯。”

“那你怎么看起来一副很无奈的样子？”

李马克无言，点开一个推特主页给金道英看：FullSun☑️ 旅行作家 代表作：《逃向世界的我和企图抓回我的人》。

“书不错，买一本吧。”

“……你不要告诉我他这么一顿乱跑就是为了写这本书。”

“……至少在我以为他伤心欲绝绝望逃亡的时候，他也没有过得我想象中那么不好。”

“挺能折腾的，挺好。”金道英幸灾乐祸。  
##  
行程很忙，金道英一下飞机就忙不迭地开会。到晚上8点，好不容易可以回酒店休息，金道英给李泰容发了视频：“吃饭了吗？”

“刚吃完。”那边连接上，李泰容把脸怼到摄像头前。

“现在在干嘛？”

“吃鸡”

“……不要对着电脑太久”

“嗯，不玩了，带不动。你吃了吗？”

“吃了才回酒店的。”

“哦。”视频那头李泰容撑着脸，神情看起来有点疲惫。

“累了就去睡。”

“一会就去。”

“儿子有想我吗？”

“哼，没有。”

“那你呢？”

“……有一点”

“哪里想我了？”

“……金道英，你又耍流氓。”

“那你说有没有嘛。”

“没有。”

“嘴硬。”

“我……”李泰容脸红了起来，“……这是没办法的事情……正常的生理反应……”

“对嘛，”金道英在那头笑，“正常反应而已。”

那边过于认真的眼神让李泰容害羞了，把摄像头盖上。

 

(⌒-⌒; )🚗请请绕道慎入  
————————————  
“想看。”

“……啊？”

“看你有多想我。”

“……”

“快嘛，我想看。”

“……我不要。”

 

“快”

“呜……”李泰容的身体迅速地起着反应。即使他的alpha不在这里，omega的服从仍然起着作用。

“怎，怎么做……”

“去把手机固定好。”李泰容乖乖照做，他的手有点颤抖，脸上一直在发烧，虽然发情期什么没羞没臊的事都做过了，这样远距离的还是第一次。

“把衣服脱了，乖” 金道英换了个姿势靠在宾馆的床上，仿佛能闻到李泰容身上巧克力的味道。视频那头的人同样坐在床沿，慢慢地把宽松的家居服脱了下来。先脱下了上衣，又在眼神催促下褪去了裤子。

“里面没穿呀，好不乖。”

“……是，是因为穿着很勒……”李泰容眼角发红，被调戏得呼吸急促，身体也开始发热，他有孕以来胖了不少，虽然还是偏瘦的体型，但是金道英觉得手感好了不少。有点想念。

“腿打开。”李泰容听到一句话动一次，金道英慢慢哄着他放下戒备。李泰容身体发软，他羞耻地闭上眼，能感觉到自己腿间流出来湿润的液体。

他把自己没有保留地展示在摄像头前，虽然心里仍然抗拒，但是本能让他无法说“不”。

金道英看到的是相当糟糕的情况。他的omega已经十分情动，双腿被分开，入口已经湿得一塌糊涂。甚至不需要金道英再次下命令，他已经自己动了起来。

“嗯……”李泰容径自拨弄着自己，又轻易地插进去一根手指。“啊……”

金道英放缓呼吸，看着视频那头的人慢慢开拓着自己的身体。

“继续，别停下来。”

李泰容咬着嘴唇不让自己发出声音，随着抽插又放入第二根，第三根，那里发出了黏稠浓厚的声音，在空荡荡地的卧室有些响亮。他好像被声音惊醒一样，停下来不动了：“我不要了……这种事……”

金道英并不听他的哀求，“不要让另外一只手闲着哦。你还有很多想要的地方吧。”

李泰容一边说着不要，一边又情不自禁地抚弄自己，在胸膛上乱摸，又捏弄自己的乳头。

“好乖……下面也不能停下来。”

他因为感到羞耻垂眼不敢看镜头，眼眶也湿润了，睫毛被濡湿，看起来很可怜的样子，但手上的动作却越来越快。

“好犯规哦你这样，看起来真的很色。”金道英声音哑哑地指责道。

“嗯……不够，”李泰容舒服地仰起了头，“想要……”

“想要我吗？”

“嗯……受不了了……”他的手指没法抚慰到自己的深处，欲求没有办法纾解，身体反复做着求欢的摆动。他感觉难堪得不行，哭红了眼瞪金道英：“你真的好恶劣！讨厌你！”

金道英此时也不好受，这个玩法真是杀敌一千，自损八百。下次再也不尝试了。

“还说讨厌我，明明你自己也玩得很开心。”

李泰容继续瞪他。

“不够开心的话可以用你的老朋友。”

“……你后天不要回来了。”虽然这样说，李泰容还是伸手去床头柜拿来了他之前常用的小玩具，皱着眉头把他送进自己的身体里。

“啊……”按摩棒碰到了用手指到达不了的地方，他自虐式地戳弄自己最敏感的地方，又被刺激得说不出话。

这样子很快就会高潮了……他迷迷糊糊地想，甚至快要忘掉视频那头还有个人在注视着他的一举一动。

“很舒服吗？”

“嗯……好舒服……”他开始迷乱地呻吟，手也没有章法地胡乱戳次着。金道英被他的反应牵动着神经，呼吸也急促起来。

“那就再用快一点，你喜欢快一点的对吗？”

李泰容听话地加快速度，他的脑子已经一片浆糊了，快感和服从支配着他的身体，在每一次深入和抽出时随之颤抖。在恍惚之间，好像是金道英正在代替这根按摩棒进出他的身体，他用包容和柔软欢迎他的每一次进攻，那个人贴着他的耳边唤他的名字，与他十指紧扣，在他因为到达顶峰而痉挛时，深情又疲惫地说上一声：“我爱你。”

视频那头一时间只能听到喘息的声音。金道英平复着呼吸，心里已经把回去要玩的游戏模拟了千百万遍，原本只想逗逗他玩，最后变成引火烧身，他有一种反过来被耍的感觉。

————————————

 

“……金道英，”手机里，李泰容很困倦地缩成一团，有气无力地喊他的名字。

“怎么了？”

“我想你了。你快点回来。”

这个人只有在累和沮丧的时候才会这么诚实地对自己撒娇。金道英心里吐槽着，还是忍不住扬起一个开心的微笑：“好。”


End file.
